Theft of goods in the retail environment is a serious concern. Theft cuts into the margins of a business making it more difficult for a business to compete and succeed. One type of theft is fraudulently returned garments. This type of theft involves purchasing a garment, perhaps a more expensive high end garment, and wearing it at least once. After the garment has been worn, it is fraudulently returned to the retail outlet where it was purchased. This allows the purchaser to get the good of the product without paying for it. This frequently occurs when a person purchases a more expensive article of clothing for a particular occasion, wears the garment, and then returns it.